Boys Or devils
by hardcandy101
Summary: What happens on Friday night, stays in Friday night...
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

The Harrington estate

7:16

Boys night

"Burp!" A loud noise came from Cam's direction. All the boys laughed and punched each other. Cam stood up and bowed for his fans before sitting back down to concentrate on the television screen.

"Oh, I bet Claire finds your gas very attractive!" Derrick laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up dude!" Cam punched his best friend.

All off a sudden the tv turned off and all the boys started booing until they realized Derrick was holding the remote looking annoyed, They apologized to there alpha and waited form him to explain this recent interruption. " Don't you guys ever get tired of this?" He asked looking around at the shocked faces of his friends.

"What're you talking 'bout dude?" Chris asked eyeing his friend like he was insane. "Get tired of what?" He shoved a fist full of pretzels down his throat. And looked at his friends faces probably trying to figure out what D was talking about .

"You know," Derrick continued. "Doing the same thing all the time!" Derrick widened his eyes as he took in his friends questioning reactions.

"Um...No." Josh said under his breath. All the guys laughed including Derrick.

"Yeah, but come on guys get serious." Derrick rolled his eyes. "Lets go out tonight!" He smiled with anticipation.

"Fine." Josh surrendered with a sigh. "What do you want to do?" He said trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"I don't know... What is something that happens on Friday nights...?" All the boys thought for a moment until Kemp whispered something into to Chris's ear. They both started cracking up.

"What?" Derrick, Josh, and Cam all asked at the same time. But Kemp just winked at Chris. "Come on guys tell us!" Cam whined.

"Well, Kemp just pointed out that we could always..." He trailed off and they started laughing and punching again. Derrick gave them a stern look so he continued. "That there is always..." He giggled. "... There's always operation panties." Him, and Kemp both burst out in a fit of hysterics.

"Operation..." Derrick trailed off wondering if he'd heard correctly.

"What is that?" Josh already sounded way more interested. Looking extremely pervey.

"Have you ever wanted to see a hot girl sleep over?"

* * *

Okay I know it's short! But is it worth continueing...


	2. Chapter 2

The Harrington estate

plotting

7:43

Derrick, Cam, and Josh nodded their heads up and down ferociously. They looked at each other still clueless as to what Kemp, and Chris could possibly be getting at. All of a sudden Derrick started to put things together in his mind, 'wait it's Friday night... hot girls... sleep overs...'. "Hold up, you're not talking about..." Derrick was cut off by Cam who finished his sentence for him.

"Massie's sleep over?" Cam looked appalled.

"You mean... like, spying?" Josh asked sounding pervey, but confused.

"It's only spying if we caught." Chris said

"Correction, it's only the end of our lives if we get caught." Cam said. "Massie would kill us!" The guys laughed, but Cam kept his face. "I'm serious dudes! She may be way hot, but have you seen that girl when she gets mad? It's scary dudes!" He shuddered as if a ghost had just popped out of no where.

"Oh come on guys we wouldn't get caught, it will be fun I promise!" Kemp begged. Chris and josh joined in staring at Derrick with big wet puppy dog eyes. Cam rolled his eyes obviously not approving of his friends plan.

"Well..." Derrick started. He gave sly smile and all the guys except Cam cheered. "Oh come on dude cheer up!" Derrick said to Cam. "It will be awesome!" Derrick punched Cam on the shoulder. "Dude I know why you don't want to go. The REAL reason." Derrick said with knowing eyes.

"You do?" Cam asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's because Claire still hasn't answered you about going out again. You can't blame her though Cam, I mean after what happened with Olivia.." Derrick stopped obviously realizing his words were hurting his friend. "Why do you think I agreed to let us go tonight?" Derrick lowered his voice so only Cam would be able to hear him. "This way if Massie mentions me, I'll know what I'm doing wrong and how to break up her and Dempsey so we can get back together." Derrick smiled at his own plan.

"Genius!" Cam and Derrick highfived each other.

"So what do we have to do for... um... operation panties?"Derrick chuckled at the name of their "Operation"

"Well, first call Massie. Ask her about the sleep over. We need details. Like what room are they in, If there's a window... Etcetera." Chris explained, he was all business.

Derrick pulled out his phone and hit speed dial three. He waited as the phone rang four times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered.

"Block?" He asked.

"Ugh, what do you want Derrick?" She asked sourly. He heard the girls on the other end explode with laughter.

"Put it on speaker!" Josh instructed. Derrick did as he was told.

"Um... I just called to um say hi." Derrick explained. "You know 'cause we haven't talked in a while."

"And you really want to ruin that?" Massie giggled at her joke. So do all Derrick's friends, but before he could cover the speaker Massie asked.

"Who's there?" She sounded offended like their conversation was supposed to be private even though Derrick knew fully well the whole pretty committee was listening in on the other end.

"No one." Derrick lied, but he knew that Massie knew he was lying.

"Right." Derrick could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. "Um... I'll be right back"

Massie must have forgotten to cover the speaker because the could hear faint whispering on the other end. Derrick only picked up words like "Claire" and "Then you'll say" Before Massie returned this time sounding gleeful.

"I'm back!" She said laughing. Derrick heard Massie whisper "now!" Derrick figured he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Alicia!" Claire screamed sounding very rehearsed. "Put your shirt back on!" Claire giggled into the phone. "NO" Alicia said this time. "I feel so free!"

All the girls cracked up Derrick knew Massie figured out that Derrick wasn't alone, and was trying to mess with the boys.

"Dude!" Josh whispered. "We've got to get over there!"

Derrick rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Josh didn't realize that the girls had been acting.

"So anyway what are you doin'" Derrick asked casually.

"Oh." Massie sounded disappointed that he hadn't asked about Alicia. "Um, nothing just chilling with the pc."

"Cool are you in your room?" He asked winking at Chris who nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She sounded confused.

"Because your room has windows right?" He pressed.

"Yes..." Massie still didn't get it.

"Cool." Derrick replied as if he wasn't acting strange.

"Why?" She for some reason sounded scared.

"Why... well... um... because... um..." He searched hi head for an explanation.

"Well?" She sounded annoyed.

"Because there is a full moon out tonight." He blurted. "I um, thought you should see it."

"Huh?" Massie sounded more confused than ever. "Who cares?"

"Well you know, it's like, um cheese? You know we went there in 1969."

"Derrick are you a butt?" She asked

"What? No why?"

"Then why are you trying to moon me?"

Derrick couldn't help but laugh. He looked up and saw that his friends were motioning him to hang up the phone.

"Oh well got to go! Later Block!"

"Um...Bye?"

So? Hoped you liked it review!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Block estate

8:45

In the bushes

"Shhh!" Chris insisted as him and his friends crouched in Massie 's now crowded bushes. "Okay, Josh now we need you to call Alicia and make sure that the girls are still in the same room!" He screeched at the end when Derrick accidently poked his elbow into Chris's side.

"Of course they're still in Massie's room! Don't you here all that crappy music coming from her window?" Josh insisted not wanting to have to use his girl friend for their plot.

"Ugh! That music sucks Dude! Cant they turn it down?" Derrick said covering his ears. "Seriously why do all girls listen to the Jonas Brothers?" Derrick asked rolling his eyes.

"Because their hot." Josh said plainly. All of the guys stopped and looked at him. His face was blank. "What?" He asked confused.

They rolled their eyes at their friend. "Okay man just call her." Cam patted Josh on the back trying to encourage him to.

"No way Man! Why don't you call Claire?" Cam blushed and started coughing at what Josh said.

"Hey, if you want to get a hold of Claire so bad why don't you call her?" Derrick shot trying to protect Cam from Josh.

"Fine I will." Josh said now excited to have a reason to talk to Claire. He always tried to at the soccer games, but Alicia always seemed to cut in when he just got to flirting. The truth was he had never gotten over his crush.

He hit his speed dial number two and put it on speaker as he had been instructed to. A computer voice picked up before it could ring.

"Please enjoy the following song while the caller is being reached... 'Ooh this is an SOS don't want to second guess this is the bottom line it's true...."

"Oh no! Not more!" All the guys moaned before they realized that Josh was singing with it. They all stared at him. "Dude! You are so gay!" They all said at once. But Josh just laughed.

"Hello?" A sudden voice took them by surprise.

"Oh um hi Claire!" He said sounding excited for an unknown reason.

"Oh hey Josh!" He could hear her shushing her friends so she could hear. Then a muffled turn it down.

"Hi." He repeated.

"Uh are you trying to get a hold of leesh or something?"

"Um, no... I just wanted to say hi." Josh scratched the back of his head

"Oh." She sounded surprised, but pleased.

"So what's up?" He asked innocently.

"The sky." They giggled at her joke.

"Yeah, so how 'bout that full moon?" Josh had run out of things to say.

"It's great I guess?" It sounded more like a question. "Yeah we're in Massie's room and there's a great view."

"Bingo." Derrick said forgetting to cover the speaker on Joshes cell.

"What?" Claire asked confused.

"Ah man! You when again grandma!" Josh said giving the worst excuse ever. "Oh nothing just hanging out with the family. Well got to go! See you soon!" But Claire had no idea how soon...


	4. Chapter 4

The block estate

9:05

Operation Panties is in go

The boys huddled around Massie's window. Derrick couldn't believe they were actually going through with this. What if they caught? Would they tell the whole school that they were perverts? Would they refer to them as soccer stalkers? What if Alicia really wasn't wearing a shirt? He shook those thoughts away from his head, and looked forward in anticipation.

"Okay Alicia it's your turn." Kristen pushed.

All the girls were laying in a circle each on a individual multi-colored sleeping bags. All of them had nothing on but boy shorts, and camies'.

This.

Was.

Hot.

"Okay, um... Massie!" Alicia chose her victim for whatever game they were playing, the boys didn't know. " Would you rather... Kiss Cam Fisher, or Chris Abley?" All the girls giggled. All the boys eyed cam. He blushed, but seemed generally interested in what she was going to say.

"Chris." Massie said without hesitation. Cam actually looked happy at this news for some reason.

"Okay. Claire!" Massie said. "Would you rather have to run naked across the soccer field during half time,"

"Now that's something that I'd like to see!" Chris whisper shouted. Cam glared at him with an evil eye.

"Or make out wit h Josh while Alicia was watching." Massie asked with a sly smile.

"WHAT!?!?!" Claire and Alicia screamed at the same time. Then looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry Leesh, but I'd rather make out with Josh."They rolled there eyes and highfived each other.

"Okay I've got one for Massie!" Kristen announced. "Would you rather have everyone at OCDBC think that you wear diapers? Or have no boobs?" She giggled while she laughed.

"Diapers!" All the girls said together.

"So Claire, did you reply to Cam yet?" Dylan asked.

"Not yet." She sighed. "But I think I'm going to say no. I mean unless he really shows me that he loves me."

"Just then an Idea popped into Cams head and he whipped out his cell phone.

CAM: I NO THAT I HAVNT SHWN U THAT I LUV U SO 2MARO ULL GET A VERY SPECLL SURPZE AT 3:45 ;)

Ten seconds later the boys saw Claire grab her cell phone and watched her eyes widen as she looked at the screen.

______________________________________________________________________________

Review or your not getting another chapter! Ps! I know it was short! The more you review the longer they get! Pss! If you don't have anything nice to say don't asy it at all!(No im not 5!)


	5. Chapter 5

The block estate

9:38

Outside Massie's room

" Dude! This is so hot!" Josh leaned in closer leaving handprints on Massie's window. "I can't believe we never thought of doing this before!" All of the guys ignored Josh in attempt to hear what the girls were saying, not like it made much difference considering it seemed like all they were doing was giggling, for some reason that wasn't exactly clear.

"I've got an idea, girls…" Massie winked for dramatic effect. "Let's play truth or dare!" She laughed in anticipation of the game. "And I'll go first because it was my idea." All of the other girls giggled and tried not to make eye contact with Massie, all of them knowing that she came up with the most revealing questions, and embarrassing dares. "I choose… ummmm…. Kristen!" Massie shot with the most wicked smile.

Kristen blushed a deep shade of red, but accepted. "Okay, how about truth." She said with total confidence. Sitting up straight Massie cleared her throat. "Nice Choice." She said, her tone implying that she had a horrible question on the way. "Last summer at Dylan's pool party, you refused to go swimming, you said it was too cold. When in fact it was 97 degrees out. Also that day your swim suite made you look like you had gone up a few cup sizes." All of the girls burst out laughing, except Kristen, of course. "So…" Massie continued. "Did you stuff your bikini?"

Kristen looked like she was about to cry, but she managed a mumbled "Yes" All of the girls went in a chorus of 'ooooows' In which she replied with shut ups! But no one foud that story more amusing then the boys right outside the window. They were cracking up. "Oh my god!" Said Chris who lately had confessed his feeling for the soccer player. All the boys punched him. "Maybe we should start calling her 'nb' for no boobs, only not tell her what it stands for so she we'll b confused, but not know why we are laughing at her!" Kemp laughed at his own idea. "Here, go guys look!" He pulled out his phone, all the boys huddle around him to see what he was doing.

KEMP: HEY NB!

All the boys watched as Kristen inside pulled out her ringing phone, the song was hold on by the Jonas Brothers, of course. They rolled their except for Josh who sang along without missing a beat. Kristen looked confused at the message and quickly typed a reply, while the girls asked who it was.

Kemps phone vibrated.

KRISTEN: HI, WHATZ NB?????

Only Chris laughed but the boys smiled.

KEMP: LOOK DOWN

Kristen did.

KRISTEN: K IM LOOKING NOW WHAT IS IT?

KEMP: THAT IS IT.

Kristen looked so confuse, and showed the phone to her friends, they didn't get it either, but the boys were cracking up.

"Okay it's my turn to pick someone, um Claire?" Claire giggled nervously. "I'll take dare." She didn't sound nearly as confident as Kristen had. "Okay," Kristen smiled at the others. "I dare you to take off your bra, and sent a picture of your bra to, gee, idk, um, JOSH!"

"What?!?!?" Claire screech. All the boys howled with laughter.

"Fine." She said with fake confidence. To the boys disappointment she smoothly took off her bra under her shirt, as the other girls rolled on the floor laughing, and snapped a picture of the pink bra with yellow polka dots, and hit send. Joshes phone soon started to ring and all the boys punch him. Instead of opening the picture he replied.

JOSH: HOT LOL JK! IM NOT A PERV LIKE THAT

CLAIRE: ME AND THE PC R PLYING T OF D, SORRY BOUT THAT

JOSH: ANYTIME 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So? What did you think????????????? I hadn't written in 4ever so im a bit rusty! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Block Estate

10:02

Outside Massie's window

Cam who? Claire was sweet, hot, nice, funny, and isn't afraid to show who she really is. Sure Cam was his best friend, but what about Olivia? Josh had sat by while Cam willingly ignored all of Claire's calls, texts, and IM's that summer. But now it was his turn. Besides Josh and Claire sounded so much better than Cam and Claire, didn't? The double C thing was just plain nauseating! And Josh just knew Claire would be open minded, and understanding about his love for the Jonas Brothers, that's just the kind of person she is. Also Alicia would move on, there were tons of guys at BOCD who would give anything to date her. Either way Josh was determined to get Claire's attention. But for now he turned his attention back to the window.

"Okay. Who's the next victim?" Massie looked around. "How about you , Alicia?" Alicia squared her shoulders. "Okay, hit me." Alicia didn't sound the least bit worried, but Claire knew better. Massie leaned in and whispered something in Alicia's ear so only she could hear. For the first time in history Claire saw Alicia turn red, usually her cool, and ego wouldn't allow it. "Massie! I am not going to flash the boys at their soccer game tomorrow! It's just not going to happen!" All the boys lost their cool and burst out laughing. They were all red as a tomato, and barely breathing. And when they finally looked up they realized the girls were doing the same thing. At least until Massie sighed "Fine, but you know that there is a penalty for backing down from a dare."

Alicia rolled her flawless brown eyes. "Fine, what's my penalty?" Massie looked innocently over at the rest of her friends. "You know I can't tell you that it will happen when you least expect it." She burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Alicia rolled her eyes for what had to be the millionth time that night. "Whatevs, I'm going to go get a diet coke, anyone else want one?" Alicia stood up as she spoke. Right then, Massie yanked down Alicia's boy shorts. Everyone laughed. "That's your penalty!" Massie shouted at the stunned Alicia.

The boys were still unmoving. They stood there with their mouths hanging open. All they could do is stare at Alicia's perfectly toned butt.

In a second the great moment ended as Alicia pulled them back up, and slapped Massie. "Perv!" She shout laughed. The boys still didn't flinch until Kemp broke the silence "This is better than my playboy subscription."

Kay people Review! I want at least 15 or im not continuing! So if you just finished reading this tell me what you think! Ps-I know it was short, the more reviews I get the longer they get!


	7. Chapter 7

The Block Estate

10:05

Outside of Massie's window

WOW! Derrick looked at his friends. Were they thinking the same thing? In the last hour they had seen five of the hottest girls at their school in their underwear, taking off their bras, admitting to humiliating things, and best of all Alicia's perfect round butt. Screw Kemp's Play Boy subscription! This was WAY better!

But Massie still hadn't said anything about him. Which was the whole reason they'd left in the first place, just then he looked up because he thought he heard his name.

Alicia had returned with diet Coke and was talking as she sat down on her sleeping bag. "So Dylan," She paused and eyed her red headed, not as hot as the others, friend. "Truth or dare?"

Dylan yawned into her hand in a very fake way as if she was bored. "Truth of course!" She tried to tame her out of control hair with her hands.

"Of course," Alicia giggled a wicked giggle. "I know you claim to be C minus," _C minus? _Derrick thought. He looked at his friends to see if they knew what the girl lingo meant, but they all just shook their heads and shrugged. "But come awn! Who do you like?!?!" Alicia finished her sentence with yet another wicked giggle.

Although Dylan blushed she cleared her throat and eyed Massie. "Swear you won't be mad, but… Derrick. ImeanIknowhe''…" The last sentence was like one big word. Massie just shrugged.

"Oh well- I don't care." Massie said. Derrick's heart sank. She sounded like she meant it. How could she have moved on? All of his friends stared at him.

"Dude! Dylan likes you! Score!" Kemp did a little happy dance. Derrick high-fived him half heartedly, And turned back to the window.

"My turn!" Kristen screeched jumping up and down on her sleeping bag. "I choose Clair!" Then Kristen leaned over and whispered something in Massie's ear. Massie cracked up and said do it! So Kristen turned to Claire. "I dare you to…" Kristen stopped and cracked up all over again with Massie. "To go skinny dipping in Massie's indoor pool!"

Claire immediately turned pale white. Almost like a ghost, but nodded. Josh felt so bad! So embarrassed for her! So, Excited! He wasn't trying to be a pervert. Josh was actually the most sweet sensitive guy at BOCD, but he couldn't help it. All of his friends were holding their sides with laughter, while high- fiving each other.

Josh watched as Clair stood up and slowly unzipped her hoodie. Oh my gosh! Was she going to get undressed right here?! Right now?! In front of all her friends. Josh didn't know what to do. Should he look away? Watch? But Claire walked across the room into Massie's bathroom. Oh.

Claire's friends laughed hysterically. After about two minutes Josh saw the bathroom's door knob start to turn. The boys giggled with excitement from the suspense. Just then Josh stood up blocking their view. "Come on guys! We can't watch this! It's illegal!"

His friends moaned. Right then they heard the girls whooping, so Kemp pushed Josh to the ground and they all stared at Claire. Even Cam.

But when Josh looked up he saw Claire was wearing a towel. He sighed with relief. "Come on naked lady let's get you into the pool!" Kristen called. Everyone (Boys included) laughed, except for Claire who held onto her towel like life support, and Josh who just watch the girls walk out the room giggling.

"Aw man!" Chris called. " We are going to miss it!" He sounded like they had just announced that they were never going to celebrate Christmas ever again.

But Derrick just smiled and said "Wait! I've got an idea!" He looked right at Josh and smiled like an evil clown. "Josh!" He said. "You talked to you earlier right? So she wouldn't be that surprised if you showed up, right? So all we have to do is go knock on the door and somehow get inside, and once you're in, somehow get us inside as well." Derrick raised an eyebrow at his brilliant plan.

"What?!" Josh screeched. "No!" He gasped. "No effin' way! It's just not going to happen! We can not invade Claire's privacy like that!" Josh was turning purple.

"Chris, grab his hands behind his back." Derrick nodded. Chris did and laughed as Josh struggled to escape. Derrick pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pointed it at Josh's upper legs. "Josh, if you don't go knock on that door right now we are going to miss it." Derrick said sternly. "So if you don't head over there this very second I will have Kemp pull down your pants and I will send a picture to the pretty committee of you whitey-Titeis." Derrick laughed with the other boys.

Josh got as pale as Claire had when she had first heard her dare. He nodded without saying a word. He slowly walked to the front of the estate as his friends watched. When he reached the door he knocked three times and took a step back, and waited. At first nothing happened the a middle aged women who was dressed like a house keeper, and who had a name tag on that said Inez.

"The women looked Josh up and down than raised a curious eyebrow. "May I help you?" She asked in a groggy voice. Josh looked back at the other boys who were hidden in the dark.

"Um, yeah." Josh said his voice shaking. "Is um, Claire here?" He asked politely. Inez got a weird look on her face but quickly scurried away leaving the gigantic doors open. From a couple rooms away Josh heard Inez say something. Then he heard the girls laughing.

He heard a muffled "GO!" That sounded like it came from Massie. Then a noise that sounded like someone being pushed against their will. Finally Claire stumbled out of a hallway onto to the porch looking extremely embarrassed, and flushed. She was still only wearing a towel.

Just then Josh saw Dylan Jump out of the house laughing grab Claire's towel and Slam the door.

Claire screamed.

I hoped you liked it! I haven't written In forever so forgive me! But if you want more you better review! I want a lot of them!


End file.
